fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der grosse Traum
thumb|left|400px|GoogleHallo, ich bins mal wieder :-) ! Ich will euch mal wieder mit einer Geschichte mit und um Glee nerven. Diesmal geht es aber gar nicht direkt um unsere Freunde aus Lima in erster Linie sondern um jemand der so werden möchte wie sie. Eine junge Frau die einen Traum hat, wird sie ihn erfüllen können. Lest es hier nach. Euer Matti Status: Beendet Eine harte Nacht.... Es Samstagmorgen, halb vier und mir fielen fast die Augen zu. Aber das was Mia, Matti und ich im Chat machten war so was von lustig das ich net schlafen konnte. Wir hörten alle Glee Radio und versuchten immer als erster den neuen Titel zu erraten und den Namen in den Chat zu schreiben. Ich war immer 2 Sekunden vor Mia und Matti der sich köstlich aufregte weil er mal wieder zu langsam war. Ich hatte ne grauenvolle Woche in der Ausbildung hinter mir aber das hier entschädigte mich für vieles. Im Chat konnte ich dummes Zeug labbern und es störte niemanden. Ihnen konnte ich auch den ganzen Müll erzählen der unter Woche passiert war wie zum Beispiel das ich beim Blumen giesen im Büro den Boden unter Wasser gesetzt hatte oder andere Misgeschicke. Auf einmal fing Mia an Videolinks des aktuellen und letzten Glee Projektes zu posten. Ich fragte ob das jemand schaute und wo das kommen würde. Matti meinte nur das der Sender wohl Oxigen oder so ähnlich hieße aber ob und wie man den bekommen wurde wusste er net. Ich schaute mir dieses Videos an und merkte, ok was die machen kann doch net so schwer sein oder. Ich konnte gut singen das wusste ich und besser aussehen als die da tue ich 1000 x auch. Ich fragte die beiden Anderen im Chat einfach mal frei raus was sie meinen würden wenn ich mich dort bewerben würde. Mia meinte sofort, " mach es " von Matti kam zuerst " du weist aber schon das die in USA sind und die Staffel mit den Kandidaten schon läuft?". Vollpfosten, na klar wusste ich das gab ich mit einem Lächeln zurück. Er erwiederte nur " na dann is ja gut, wollte es nur erwähnen" und " viel Glück, ich drück Dir die Daumen". Da dies erstmal nur ein Trashidee war machten wir mit unserem Gesabbel weiter bis alle nacheinander meinten dass es doch früh geworden ist und alle müde waren. Als ich ne Viertelstunde später in meinem Bett lag, das kurz vorher noch durch mein etwas zu "darauf tanzen" zu Bruch gegangen war, konnte ich obwohl ich offensichtlich müde war nicht einschlafen. Mir gingen Songs durch den Kopf mit denen ich an nem Vorsingen teilnehmen konnte und wie ich das mit meiner Ausbildung hinbekommen würde. Irgendwann fielen mir doch die Augen zu. Ich träumte von Chris, Lea, Cory und den Anderen die mit mir zusammen auf die Bühne gingen. thumb|left|276px|Quelle: GoogleAm Sonntag ging mir den ganzen Tag dieser Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf, währe ich wirklich so gut. Könnte ich das? Ich meine meine Ausbildung macht schon irgendwie Spass und ich habe etwas davon aber ich glaube wenn man mir hier und heute die Chance geben würde was mit Musik und Tanz zu machen, ich glaube ich würde alles hinschmeissen. Meinen Eltern brauchte ich mit solchen Ideen allerdings gar net kommen. Die hatten dafür gar kein Verständniss. Am Nachmittag hatte ich endlich Zeit und Ruhe und konnte wieder ans Notebook. Einloggen und warten. Es waren tatsächlich welche da. Mia, Franzi, Verri, Mel und sogar Matti der vollkommen durch war. Das was der postete grenzte schon an akuter Bescheuertheit mit chronischem Lachflash. Wir machten unser Spielchen wieder weiter und wieder gewann ich fast immer. Ein oder zweimal wartete ich mit der Enter Taste noch ein zwei Sekunden damit Matti auch mal glaubte schneller zu sein als ich. Als nach und nach alle aus dem Chat verschwanden ging irgendwann auch ich und schrieb noch ein wenig an meinen Fan Geschichten. Als ich für eine Story ein bestimmtes Musikvideo suchte um es in die Geschichte einzupflegen stolperte ich wieder über Videos des Glee Projectes. Ich klickte mehrere an um sie anzuschauen. Ich klickte mich mich danach durch die Seite des Fernsehsenders um die Adresse zur erfahren wie und wo man sich bewarb denn ich hatte beschlossen es zu versuchen, Mehl als ein "No Thanks" konnte ja eh nicht passieren. Also noch schnell meine beste Freundin angerufen ob ich mir ihren Camcorder ausleihen durfte. War natürlich kein Problem. Jetzt musste ich mir noch ein Lied aussuchen mit dem ich mich bewarb. Ich überlegte hin und her und nahm dann doch Big Girls don´t cry weil ich das momentan so herrlich fand. Ich schlief an diesem Sonntag mit einem riesen Kribbeln im Bauch ein. Ich würde es versuchen, koste es was es wolle. Der Shot und Schweißausbrüche Die ganze Woche über in der Arbeit dachte ich fast nur an das Video was ich drehen wollte und musste. Es war eh nicht viel los und so konnte ich immer wieder heimlich in den Chat und mir Rat und Tat holen. Als endlich Freitag war verschwand ich sofort nach Feierabend aus dem Geschäft und ab nach Hause. Meine Eltern schauten zwar etwas blöd als ich nur "hallo und tschüss" meinte und gleich wieder verschwand aber was sollten sie machen!? Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Onkel den der hatte bei sich unten im Keller ne coole Anlage bei der man auch was hören konnte und ausserdem würden meine Eltern im Dreieck springen wenn ich bei uns im Wohnzimmer ein Musikvideo aufnehmen würde. Ich also runter in den Keller und Kamera aufgestellt. Karaoke CD rein und Aufnahme. Ich machte es zur Sicherheit 6 x bevor ich den Stop Schalter drückte. Hoffentlich war eine Aufnahme dabei die was taugte. Als ich zuhause war lud ich zuerst alle Videos auf meinen Rechner, jetzt ging es daran das Video richtig zu schneiden und die Farben ein wenig anzugleichen. Oh Gott warum hatte ich mir nicht etwas schöneres angezogen oder warum hab ich meine Haare net gemacht?! Aber das war jetzt egal denn die sollten net von meiner Schönheit geblendet werden sondern von meiner Stimme geflasht werden. Also Video hochladen und auf DVD brennen. Ich glaube ich habe noch nie eine DVD so mit Vorsicht behandelt wie diese. In die Schutzhhülle und zusammen mit dem vorher ausgefüllten Bewerbungsformular ab in den grossen gepolsterten Umschlag. Ich hatte den Umschlag schon vorher frankiert so dass ich gleich beim nächsten Briefkasten vorbeifuhr um ihn einzuschmeissen. Ich blieb noch fast 5 Minuten davor stehen um sicher zu gehen das er nicht wieder raushüpft oder sonst was machte. Dann fuhr ich wieder nach Hause und ging gleich schlafen, allerdings war meine Nacht von Schweißausbrüchen und Albtäumen in Form von brennenden Studioscheinwerfern oder ausgefallene Mikros gekennzeichnet. Am Samstagmorgen war ich um 7 hellwach und der erste Weg bevor ich überhaupt frühstücken konnte war den Rechner hochfahren und in den Chat zu gehen. Ich musste meinen Freunden erzählen dass ich es gemacht hatte. Mia, Snixxi, Mel, Verri, und Tessi waren hellauf begeistert und wünschten mir viel Glück. Als dann noch später Matti reinkam und die freudige Nachricht hörte wünschte natürlich auch er mir viel Glück und versprach mir die Daumen zu drücken. Er meinte aber auch wenn ich es schaffen sollte müssen wir sie unbedingt besuchen kommen. Ich meine nur mit einem Lachen, "ja klar und der Weihnachstmann trägt Bermudas!". Wir machten noch eine ganze Zeit Spass bis ich mich wieder verabschieden musste. Jetzt hies hoffen und bangen. thumb|left|220px|Wikipedia........4 Monate später........ Ich kam gerade so etwas von fertig nach Hause, der Tag war wieder grausam im Job gewesen. Heute durfte ich 3 Stunden nichts anderes machen als Leiterplatinen löten. Horror pur. Als ich bei mir ins Zimmer kam lag ein grosser Umschlag auf meinem Schreibtisch. Mir wurde es heiß und kalt, ich hatte es fast schon wieder vergessen das ich mich beim Glee Project beworben hatte. Mit zittrigen Händen fasste ich den Umschlag an und schaute auf den Absender. " Oxygen Television Broadcast Union, USA". Sofort lies ich das braune Stück wieder los und es fiel herunter. In diesem Moment kam meine Mutter rein und meinte " da war ein Umschlag für Dich in der Post, ich glaub aus den USA. Was hast du denn da wieder bestellt!?" " Nix Mutti, echt hab nix bestellt!" Sie schloss mit schrägem Mund wieder die Tür und verschwand. Ich hob den Umschlag wieder auf und öffnete ihn vorsichtig. Ich zog einen Brief, der ebenfalls den Briefkopf des Senders trug, heraus und einen kleineren Umschlag auf dem Hotel Voucher stand. Nachdem ich mich auf mein Bett gesetzt hatte begann ich zu lesen. Dear Miss XXXXXXXX, we are proud to inform you that you elected for the next season of " The Glee Project" that will be startet in July 2013. Please use the Hotel Youcher for your stay in the United. The first day will be started at 7.30 am on July the 12th at the Collini Center. Best regrats. Mir blieb der Atem weg, ich starrte die Zeilen noch einmal an und dann noch einmal. Da stand das ich bei der nächsten Staffel dabei sein werde. Ich soll in die USA fliegen und beim Glee Project mitmachen. Und es waren nur noch 8 Monate. .......8 Monate später....... Ich stand an der Gepäckausgabe und wartete auf meiine Koffer. Den Flug hatte ich dank der leichten Beruhigungstropfen meines Arztes recht gut überstanden. Die meiste Zeit hatte ich gedöst. Da ich Flugangst habe war so ein langer Flug gleich mal ne 6 mit Zusatzzahl was die Überwindung anbelangte. Aber die Hauptsache war ich wahr hier. Fast hätte es nicht geklappt, meine Eltern waren dermassen sauer im ersten Moment als ich ihnen davon erzählte dass ich die Chance bekommen würde hier mein Glück als Sängerin und Tänzerin zu versuchen dass sie die nächsten 5 Tage nur das Nötigste mit mir sprachen. Und erst mein Chef auf der Arbeit, das war eine heikle Aufgabe ihn davon zu überzeugen mir 6 Wochen "Sonderurlaub zu meinem restlichen Jahresurlaub zu gewähren. Aber am Ende meinte er nur, wenn du es nicht packst musst du alles nachholen ansonsten wünsche ich Dir viel Glück. Jetzt aber hies es nach vorne gucken den morgen ging ein neuer Lebensabschnitt für mich los. ......5 Wochen später......... Halbfinale, ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ausser mir waren nur noch 5 Andere in der Show. Ich hatte mich Woche für Woche eine Runde weitergekämpft. Am Anfang dachte ich das ich hier gnadenlos untergehen würde. Die restlichen Teilnehmer waren gut, verdammt gut sogar. Teilweise hatten die schon eine Tanz oder Gesangsausbildung hinter sich aber irgendetwas musste an mir dran sein was die Leute mochten. Am besten waren natürlich die Besuche der Glee Stars als Mentoren. Lea, Naya, Chris, Heather und Darren waren schon da gewesen. Und ab heute bekamm jeder von uns Halbfinalisten einen Star zugelost der eine Woche nur mit uns thumb|Quelle: Googlesolo trainieren und cochen sollte. Wir saßen alle im Auditorium und warteten gespannt auf die Ergebnisse. Ich war gleich die Erste die vergeben wurde, mein Puls rasste als der Zettel vorgelesen wurde. Cory!!!!!! Eine Woche später war die grosse Entscheidung welche 4 ins Finale einziehen durften. Ich hatte eine ganze Woche jeden Tag mit Cory verbracht und musste gestehen das er doppelt so charmant war wie er im TV herüberkam. Wir lachten und tanzten zusammen. Vor meinem Auftritt nahm er mich noch mal in den Arm um mich zu drücken und mir viel Glück zu wünschen " Hey good luck baby, you can do it so make it!" So motiviert ging ich auf die Bühne. Als erstes mussten wir alle zusammne Edge of Glory perormen dann jeder von uns eine Ballade und zum Schluss ein Rock/Pop Stück.Ich hatte mir "No Air " und " Go your own Way" ausgesucht. Der Typ der direkt vor mir seine Ballade sang verhaute seinen Auftirtt komplett, er tat mir irgendwie leid aber hier ging es leider darum zu gewinnen. Als ich auf die Bühne trat und das Licht direkt auf mich gerichtet wurde versank ich in meine eigene Welt. Alles verschwand ausser mir und dem Mikro. Ich sang mit allem Gefühl das ich hatte, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers spürte ich die Musik. Zum Schluss standen mir Tränen in den Augen aber ich war glücklich. Ich hatte mein Bestes gegeben. In der Pause zwischen dem Ende der Auftritte und der Bekanntgabe der Finalisten hockte ich wie ein Häuflein Elend in meiner Kabine. Auf einmal meldete sich mein Handy. Jemand hatter mir über twiiiter geschrieben. Ich öffnete meinen Account war platt von dem was ich sah. Matti, Mia, Snixxi, Mel, Verri und all die anderen wünschten mir Glück. Das war süss. Dann kam die Regieassistentin rein und meinte es währe Zeit wieder auf die Bühne zu kommen, Wir vesammelten uns alle 6 und legten die Arme um die Schulter. In den letzten paar Wochen waren wir zu Freunden geworden die gemeinsam an einen Traum glaubten. Ryan Murphy und Naya kamen auf die Bühne und hielten den Umschlag mit dem Ergebniss in Händen. Ich hörte mein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen. Naya öffnete den Umschlag und las den ersten Namen vor."Patrick". Uhh noch drei Chancen. Patrick trat glücklich nach vorne und fiel seinem Mentor Amber in die Arme. Nun nahm Ryan den Zettel und atmete tief durch. " Jean". Jetzt waren nur noch zwei Plätze frei. Wir Verbliebenen rückten näher zusammen während Naya wieder übernahm. " Sean". Oh mein Gott, jetzt wurde mir heiß und kalt. Ich glaubte gleich kübeln zu müssen. Jetzt übernahm Ryan zum letzten mal das Mikro. So Ladies and Gentleman, there are still only place left for the final. All these 3 young people are still one of the best performer i ever see. So the last ticket for the final show next month goes to.... Totenstille im ganzen Saal. Man konnte eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Meine Handknöchel wurden weis. Endlich setzte Ryan wieder an zu sprechen Nina! Ich fiel nach vorne auf die Knie und das letzte was ich mitbekamm war wie mich zwei starke Männerarme hochnahmen und ich Lippen auf meinen spürte. Danach kann ich mich an nix erinnern. .......4 Wochen später....... Heute war das grosse Finale. Die letzten drei Wochen kammen die Werbespots viertelstündlich auf allen grossen Sendern. Plakate klebten überall, unter anderem mit meinem Gesicht darauf. Ich hatte wie eine Bekloppte trainiert denn heute Abend hieß es 4 Solostücke zu singen und eine Gruppennummer. Als sich die Nachricht von meinem Finaleinzug auch in Deutschland ausbreitete wurde mein Twitter Account und mein Handy mit thumb|left|198px|Quelle: GoogleNachrichten und Glückwunschen überschwemmt. Die Freunde aus dem Fanfiction Chat waren wieder bei den ersten die gratulierten. Es klopfte an der Tür und ein Mitarbeiter des Senders trat ein mit einem riesen Blumenstrauss in der Hand. "This is for you Miss". Er stellte den Strauss in eine Vase auf den Tisch hinter mir. Ich sah eine goldige kleine Karte mit kleinen aufgedruckten Herzen darauf. Ich wusste von wem die Blumen sein mussten und lächelte tief in mich hinein. Heute konnte ja eigentlich nix schief gehen. Zwei Stunde später stand ich auf der Bühne mit den Anderen und performte "Paradise by the dashboard light". Danach waren die Soloparts dran. Als ich nach meinem letzten Stück " Because you love me" von der Bühne ging und runter in die Zuschauer schaute sah ich eine deutsche Fahne die geschwenkt wurde. Da war jemand Fan von mir cool. Jetzt hies es warten auf die Entscheidung des Telefonvotings und der Webabstimmung. Als sie so in meiner Kabine saß meldete sich mein Handy, Ich schaute drauf und las die Nachricht " Hey Honey, i saw you just in web. Great Performance. You got it. Love C." Als ich die paar Zeilen lass wurde mir warm ums Herz. Cory und ich hatten uns in den letzen 4 Wochen angenähert und naja es schien was schönes zu sein, ich fühlte mich zumindest wie auf Wolken gebettet. Leider konnte er nicht da sein da er einen Termin in Boston hatte, es währe schöner gewesen wenn er da gewesen währe aber im Geiste war er da.Nach einer Stunde wurden wir wieder auf die Bühne geholt. Wir standen jeder einzeln neben einander und warteten darauf das die Ergebnisse verkündet wurden.thumb|288px|Quelle: Google Der Vorhang ging auf und da stand........Cory!! Der Schlawiner hatte mich angelogen, Er grinste ein wenig in meine Richtung als er vor ans Mikro trat. Er machte ein paar kleine Scherze und begann dann mit viel Tam Tam den Umschlag aufzureissen. Er sprach ins Mikrofon Hallo Boys and Girls! '' ''Now he is her the Point of no Return. The two winners for an part as actor and singer in the next season of Glee are..........Patrick and Sean, Congrats to the winners and for the loosers. You are great an dont be upset! Er verlies mit schnellen Schritten die Bühne. Die Karte mit den beiden Gewinnern hatter er gedankenverloren fallen gelassen. Bei mir selber war gerade ein Gefühl der Leere. Ich wusste nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Klar war ich enttäuscht nicht gewonnen zu haben aber auf der anderen Seite hatte ich etwas geniales grosses erreicht. Ich gratulierte den beiden Gewinnern von ganzem Herzen und verschwand in Richtung Kabine. Zum feiern hatte ich doch nicht die richtite Stimmung. Als ich die Tür aufmachte saß Cory da auf meinem Schminktisch und lächelte mich an. Ich nahm seine Umarmung dankbar an, jetzt konnte ich ein paar Tränen nicht verkneifen. " Hey Baby no Problem. Your Perfomance was great. Don´t be upset," Er fuhr mir tröstend durch die Haare dann drehte er sich etwas um. " Sorry whats that for flowers here in your room?" Ich schaute ein wenig überrascht. " Are these not from you ??!" " No way." Ich hatte bis jetzt die Karte gar nicht gelesen. Ich nahm die kleine Karte in die Hand und las die Worte in Handschrift Hallo Nina, alles gute für heute Abend. Du bist die Beste überhaupt auf der Welt. Kuss Matti Ich starrte wieder auf die Zeilen wie damals beim Brief. Die Blumen waren von Matti! Aber wie konnte er die Blumen in meine Kabine schicken lassen, persönlich wohlgemerkt. In diesem Moment klopfte es wieder an der Tür und der Mitarbeiter von vorhin strecke seinen Kopf hinein,. " Sorry Miss, there is an man from Germany and he want to speak to you. It´s ok or schould he wait?" Ich folgte dem Mann in einen leeren Gang etwas abseits von den Kabinen. Da stand auf einmal ein schüchtern aussehender junger Mann der auf mich zu warten schien, "Matti ?!" " Ja und du bist Nina." "Was machst du denn hier?" " Als du erzählt hast das du ins Finale gekommen bist habe ich mir ein Ticket für die Show besorgt und bin rübergeflogen. Ich soll Dir übrigens ganz liebe Grüsse von den anderen aus dem Chat ausrichten, Wir haben alle Dir die Daumen gedrückt. Schade du hättest den Sieg verdient gehabt.! " "Danke aber du bist wirklich wegen mir rübergeflogen" " Ja nur wegen Dir, hast du die Blumen bekommen? " " Oh ja , die sind wunderschön, Danke!" In diesem Moment kam Cory um die Ecke und griff von hinten um mich um mir einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, " Hey who´s this guy?" " Oh thats Matti from Germany, a friend of me," "Oh hey, i´m Cory, How are you Matti?" Matti meinte "fine, thanks." und sagte dann er müsse leider ganz dringend gehen, sein Rückflug gehe in 3 Stunden, Ich konnte mich nicht mal richtig von ihm verabschieden. Als er sich noch mal umdrehte und zum Abschied winkte hatte er ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. Cory nahm danach meine Hand und führte mich erstmal schön zu essen aus. .......2 Jahre später.........USA Ich war nach meinem verloren Finale noch eine Woche in den USA bei Cory geblieben, Dann ging es wieder zurück nach Deutschland. Meine Eltern waren sogar stolz auf mich''' '''aber mein Vater meinte auch dass es jetzt wieder an die unterbrochene Ausbildung gehen musste. Aber wie so vieles kam alles anders. thumb|318px|Quelle: GoogleDenn kurz nachdem ich wieder in good old Germany wahr meldete sich Ryan Murphys Büro. Es wurde jetzt doch ein Spinn Off von Glee gedreht mit dem Namen " Big Sounds" und sie wollten mich für eine der drei weiblichen Hauptcharakters.Also keine 6 Wochen nach meinem Abschied holte mich Cory vom Flughafen ab, Und diesmal war es für immer, zumindest für mich war es jetzt klar den Traum von der Musik zur Wahrheit zu machen. Jetzt fast zwei Jahre später waren zwei Staffeln abgedreht und liefen sehr erfolgreich im TV. Staffel drei und vier waren gerade vom Sender bestellt worden und ich hatte weiterhin die Hauptrollle. Cory und ich saßen auf der Terrasse unseres gemieteten Hauses am Rand von L.A. und genossen die Sonne, Die Freunde aus dem Chat schrieben mir immer noch regelmässig und schauten auch die Serie. ENDE Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:The Glee Project FF Kategorie:Romanze